A Sticky Situation
by BloodyGlaiveDragon
Summary: Home for only a few hours, and Sena already manages to land himself into trouble. After being treated by Hiruma, Sena discovers an attraction to the blonde that may have been there all along, and Hiruma's odd behavior towards him isn't helping. M/M slash.
1. Chapter 1

So, after neglecting my fanfictions due to not being able to upload any files, I remembered that my friend from school suggested before summer vacation started that I watch/ read Eyeshield 21. So, at the beginning of August, I sat down and read all of E21 (which was completely and utterly amazing considering that I totally have no interest in American Football) and it was completely and utterly amazing! Then, I watched some of the anime, and afterwards took the time to read some of the fanfiction. I think that ShinxSena would be really cute, but fell in love with HirumaXSena, because that pairing is better/funnier/more explosive -literally-... And please, who doesn't love the captain from Hell and the cute running back? Then I noticed the lack of amount of fanfiction, though it is more than other manga/animes, and decided to contribute~!

**Warning**: Rated M for Hiruma, swearing, violence, lemon(if I get the courage to write it), and M/M slash. If you don't like boyxboy, then don't say I didn't warn you if you continue reading this despite the warning.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or the characters, though I wish I could carry a chibi Sena around in my backpack. Sigh.

* * *

><p>'<em>Congratulations, Sena. You're not even back in Japan for twenty-four hours, and you're already in a tight situation. And it has nothing to do with American Football!<em>' Sena scanned the alleyway, looking for a way out of his current situation. His vision was blurred, and his legs were heavily bruised from the kicking they had endured (a major inconvenience to a running ace like himself). Sighing inaudibly, he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his white shirt, eyes glancing at the unmistakable color of blood. '_Mamo-nee would have a fit if she saw me right now_.'

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"Sena-kun, you're going to Monta-kun's house later, right?" asked Mamori.

The brunette smiled at the girl -no, young woman- he considered his sister. "Of course. He's my best friend. Monta would have a fit if I didn't show up. We had a victory today, after all... even if the game was extremely last minute."

The young woman smiled. "Yes, well... It is also a party in honor of you coming back to Japan. Everyone missed having you around, and not just the people from the old Deimon team."

Sena blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it wouldn't do if I didn't show up, huh? Don't worry, Mamo-nee, I'll be there. I'm just going to go jog for a couple of hours first, since I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through me."

Mamori reached out and ruffled his hair. "Well, you are looking a bit... bouncy. Be careful," she said softly.

"I will."

After releasing all the pent up energy to a level where he was less "bouncy", Sena walked calmly into a convenience store to buy a pack of sugarfree gum. '_Hiruma mentioned that he was running out. Might as well save him the trouble_.' When he walked out, he shoved the pack of gum into the pocket of his sweatpants, and began the trek towards his best friend's house. Five minutes into his walk, however, he stopped in front of an alleyway. He could hear people laughing, but something that sounded like muffled screams was added into the mix.

He knew it was a bad idea, but his curiosity won out over his flight instincts. Using the shadows of the alleyway, the brunette crept his way towards a dumpster undetected. He peered around it, and his eyes widened at the sight of a teenager surrounded by what looked like a gang of thugs. One of the thugs was holding the kid, while another was punching him all over the place. It didn't look good.

Frantically, Sena searched the area around the dumpster for anything he could use as a distraction. Spotting a metal pipe and a few good sized rocks, he smiled. '_Sorry, Mamo-nee. I'm being a bit reckless_,' he thought. He threw the pipe at the thugs, and winced as it hit the back of one of their heads, and clattered against the ground. At least it got the effect he wanted. All eyes turned to him.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" the thug that was punching the kid rudely asked.

"I thought I would inform you that I have called the police," Sena blurted out. As soon as it was out of his mouth, he silently cursed himself, thinking that that was what he should have done in the first place.

The thug holding the kid let go, and as soon as he did, Sena threw the rock at them, screaming, "Run, kid!" The teenager did not need to be told twice. He bolted, murmuring a thank you as he passed.

The thugs were not happy. They started to step toward him, making Sena freeze with fear. He continued throwing the rocks in his hands, satisfied as they each hit a target in the head.

Remembering his legs, the brunette began to back away, only to collide against a hard chest. "Aw, it looks like you ruined the fun. But maybe you will make a good toy instead." Those were the last words he heard before he was hit in the head, and the darkness decided to pull him under.

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit nauseous, he thought, '<em>How many people are there. Seven? Nine? No, there were definitely five when I got here... right? Shoot, I can't even think straight.<em>'

"So what are you gonna do, pipsqueak? We were trying to teach that little shit some respect when you came waltzing in. What are you, some hero? Don't make me laugh," said the hulking brute of a man standing in front of Sena. "We weren't even going to do much, really. Just break a few bones here and there. But then you had to help him run away." He slammed Sena into a wall, holding him at the throat with one hand and a shoulder with the other. The man dug his fingers into Sena's shoulder when the smaller male mumbled. "What was that, you shit?"

Sena stared unblinkingly at the older male despite the dizziness, pinning him with his honey brown eyes. "Respect is for those who deserve respect, and I don't see anyone here that deserves it."

The hand at his throat moved to his brown hair, yanking it roughly. The wound on Sena's head from where he was hit from behind began bleeding once again, blood flowing slowly down his forehead once again. "Huh. I'm kinda glad the little shit got away. I'm going to enjoy roughing you up."

"Is threatening and hurting people all that you know how to do? Worthless," Sena croaked. The hand at his hair yanked once again, making him wince with pain.

The man looked behind him at the other men gathered in the alleyway. "I think this piece of shit needs to learn who the superior one is; from the inside out. Hmm... Short, but with a fit body. He'll be fun to play with. What do you guys think?"

A quiet murmur of twisted excitement rang through the air, making Sena's face drain of all color. '_W-what the hell is he talking about_?' "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey now, don't act all innocent. Surely you understand the needs of the body. We're going to fuck you. One by one... Hey, stop struggling!" The brute brought out a gun and pointed it at the brunette's head.

If the man was aiming for threatening points, he was sadly mistaken. Sena stared blankly at the gun. Well, at least where he thought the weapon was. "Guns don't scare me. I've seen more firearms than you've probably seen in your entire life, all of them handled by a guy who is respected by all that know him. Your existence is equal to that of an ant compared to him." The brunette knew that he was digging his own grave, but the longer he stalled, the longer he had to think of a way out of his situation. '_What would _he_ do_?' he thought.

"I'm going to kill you. We're going to have our way with you, and then I'm going to kill you."

Sena smiled. "You don't have the guts to kill me. I dare you to shoot me with that gun. If it's even loaded in the first place that is." He took the man's silence as an answer. "Oh, so that gun is just for show? You really are worthless." That rewarded him with a painful punch to the stomach. He coughed out blood.

"Come on guys, help me so I can get started with this piece of shit."

'_What would he do?'_ Honey brown eyes searched around frantically as the men came closer. His vision was still blurry, so it would be a gamble. Very risky. '_That's it! A gamble. _He_ would definitely have taken the risk if it meant anything higher than a zero percent._' It was risky, but then again, Sena had always been pretty lucky at getting out of sticky situations. And he definitely wanted to get out of the alleyway before stickiness other than blood was spilled. The only thing he could rely on at this point was his remaining energy and instincts.

By now, the brunette was shaking with excitement. He could practically feel the adrenaline running through his body, so much so that he could not even feel the pain anymore. Yes, he had stalled more than enough. But how to catch them off-guard? '_A trick_.' It was the only way.

"Look guys, this guy is shaking. Hey, what happened to your bark, kid? Cat got your tongue?" At that second, Sena went limp, making it look as if he had passed out.

"Damn. I think you beat him up a bit too much. It's not fun when they're unconscious." "Perhaps... but it's a thrill. He'll wake up screaming."

'_C'mon, let go_,' thought Sena. '_If he lets go of me, then I can escape. Let go, let go, let go! Yes!_' The brunette fell to the ground.

"If I start kicking his legs again, do you think he would wake up?" "It's a possibility." "... I have a better idea. Hand me that metal rod."

'_Perfect_.' Wasting no time, Sena grabbed one of the man's legs and pulled, making the older male crash to the ground. There was a shocked silence, in which Sena grabbed the opportunity to run towards the beginning of the alleyway. Behind him, shouts of rage were heard followed by running footsteps, all ignored by the escaping brunette. There was no way that he would be able to run at full speed because of his injuries, but he was still faster than the normal male and that was all that mattered.

He pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and turned it on as he ran, surprised to find that the device was unharmed. '_Shoot. It's the dead of night, so I guess running around yelling won't help. I don't want to cause any unnecessary disturbances... Wow, so many voice-mails and texts. Yikes, and I was supposed to meet with the others_ hours _ago! Hopefully they aren't making a big deal out of my absence.' _Deep down he knew that last one was wishful thinking.

Listening to his surroundings, the brunette was not surprised that he could still hear people following him, even if their footsteps were way behind him. After a few more minutes, the strain on his muscles was getting harder to ignore. His vision was getting even blurrier, making the brunette amazed that he had not tripped over or into anything. Sena needed to rest his body badly, but if he stopped running, he was afraid that he would collapse on the sidewalk and the men from the alleyway would get him.

Honestly, he had no clue where he was going, but anything was better than back _there_.

For a moment, the brunette was so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed that he had lost the thugs, and the footsteps were now nonexistent. But, when he did notice, he stopped under a light pole to listen to his surroundings more carefully, and yelped as he was abruptly slammed into the pole.

As the back of his head hit the lightpole, he closed his eyes and groaned from the pain that exploded throughout his skull. He would have collapsed right there if it were not for the hands pinning him to the wall. "You jerks sure are persistent for pursuing only one guy. You're lucky that my injuries slowed me down."

"What are you talking about, fucking shrimp?"

Sena gasped at the voice, and opened his eyes to see the unmistakable outline of _him_. "H-Hiruma?"

"Do you have any idea how much whining I have had to listen to today when you didn't show up? Where the fuck were you? If you thought that you could ditch without suffering the consequences, then you're dumber than I thought you were, fucking shrimp."

"Sorry... Hiruma..."

"I'm going to fucking kill you for all of the trouble that you've caused today."

"... Hiruma!"

Hiruma huffed with irritation and ran a hand through his blonde hair, glaring at the younger male with emerald green orbs. "What?"

The brunette looked at him through unfocused eyes, and smiled weakly. "Sorry... Hiruma... for worrying you."

"What shit have you been smoking, you fucking shrimp? Why the fuck would I be worried about a shortie like-" He stopped ranting when he noticed Sena's appearance, taking note of the rips in his clothes and visible injuries; blood trickling down his forehead. "... Who the hell did this? Huh, fucking shrimp?... Shrimp?" His eyes widened as the brunette merely mumbled another apology before going limp beneath the blonde's hands.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Poor Sena. That was pretty cruel of me to hurt him like that, but never fear, Hiruma to the rescue~!

**Hiruma**: **-cocks gun- **I should kill you for hurting the fucking shrimp.

**Me:** B-but now you have him in your arms. You finally get to show him how much you care!

**Hiruma**: Fucking bitch. -fires gun-

**Me**: AHHHHH!

**R&R please~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you for being patient with me. I wanted to start this new year right and what better way to do that than by finishing and uploading this chapter? THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And for favoriting/following.

Enjoy~

**Warning**: Rated M for Hiruma, swearing, violence, lemon (who knows if that will actually happen), and M/M pairing. If you don't like M/M then don't say I didn't warn you, because I did. I really did, it's in this warning.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or the characters, though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn. I think you beat him up a bit too much. It's not fun when they're unconscious." <em>

"_Perhaps... but it's a thrill. He'll wake up screaming."_

'_C'mon, let go__,' thought Sena. '__If he lets go of me, then I can escape. Let go, let go, let go! Yes!__' The brunette fell to the ground._

_"If I start kicking his legs again, do you think he would wake up?"_

"_It's a possibility." _

"_... I have a better idea. Hand me that metal rod."_

'_Perfect__.' Wasting no time, Sena grabbed one of the man's legs and pulled, making the older male crash to the ground. There was a shocked silence, in which Sena grabbed the opportunity to run towards the beginning of the alleyway. Before he could escape he was yanked backwards by his hair, and was enveloped by what felt like many hands, before he could even reach the ground._

"_Hold onto his arms and legs so he can't escape."_

_As Sena felt himself being spread against his will he screamed. "Let go of me! Let go, you sick jerks!" A hand found its way to his mouth, muffling his screams and protests. He felt someone fumbling with his pants and started struggling, anything to get away from those hands. Filled with terror, he bit the hand on his mouth and renewed his screaming. "No! Get away from me, I don't want this!"_

"_Sena."_

"_No!"_

"_SENA!"_

* * *

><p>"SENA!"<p>

Brown eyes opened in a panic, searching blindly into the darkness. There was pressure on his shoulders, and he just wanted it to go away, wanted to get away from those awful people. He moved around wildly, whimpering when his wounds made themselves known.

"Stay still, fucking shrimp. You're going to aggravate your wounds."

Wait, he knew that voice. Sena tried to focus on the familiar voice instead of the pain and darkness. _'Why is it so dark? Where am I?_' He began to panic again, breathing rapidly.

"Fucking hell, calm down! Don't make me get my guns, shrimp."

"… Hiruma?" _'This doesn't feel like the ground.'_

A switch was heard and the space was enveloped in light. Sena winced at the brightness, and the lights immediately dimmed to a more tolerable level. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that he was in what looked like a bedroom, if the bed he was lying on was any indication; a very comfortable and large bed at that.

"Who else would I be, the fucking manager?"

That was Hiruma alright. Nobody else would have that devil like appearance and rough language. He felt the corners of his mouth tug until he was grinning goofily up at the blonde devil. Sena could not help but grin; it was just so nice seeing his old captain. "I got you your favorite gum."

Hiruma stared blankly at him.

"Ah! Oh no, it might be all smashed! If it's still in my pocket anyway…" Sena frowned, worried that the trip to the convenience store had been a complete waste. If the pack wasn't still in the pocket of his pants then his luck really was the worst.

"…"

The blonde devil still had his poker face on but it looked like he was in his own little world, far away from the present. That was never a good thing. Silence from Hiruma meant that he was thinking hard about something, and a thinking Hiruma was a deadly Hiruma. Well, deadlier than usual. At least he hadn't pulled out his black book.

Sena bit his lip worriedly. "Hiruma? Are you alright?"

In the blink of an eye a blur moved past him and a crunch was heard. Sena's eyes widened as he saw Hiruma's fist lodged into the wall a couple of feet above his head. The brunette couldn't see his expression as the blonde's face was parallel to the wall, but the tension in his jaw was clear to see. Hiruma was angry.

"H-Hiruma?"

The blonde inhaled deeply and then exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down, but it was clear when he spoke that he was itching to break something else. "… Are you telling me that this all happened because of a pack of gum?"

'_Eek, he's so scary!'_ thought Sena. "N-no, I heard a noise and th-then bit off more than I could chew…"

Hiruma grinded his teeth and then pierced the brunette with his green eyes. "And then what happened?"

"The alleyway… there were people ganging up on this poor kid and I drove them off and-"

"And then you were the one ganged up on," Hiruma said in a deadpan. When the brunette nodded he stood up straight and then swiftly kicked the bedside table. "Fucking shrimp, you just got back to Japan and you can't stay out of fucking trouble. Who were the fucks that beat you up?"

Sena bit his lip and tried to think back to the alleyway. "I don't know. It was too dark to see things clearly. They were just thugs, beating up people that were weaker than the- ouch!"

The blonde devil stood triumphantly holding a few strands of Sena's hair in his hand. He pulled out a sandwich bag from his pocket and stuffed the strands inside. Hiruma then turned and walked to his closet and opened it with a bang. Cackling, he pulled out an intimidating looking rifle. "Kekekekeke!"

Gulping, Sena asked, "Hiruma? What are you doing?"

He received no answer besides a cackle as Hiruma moved to open the bedroom door.

Sena panicked, not wanting to be left alone. "Wait! Where are you going?" He tried to sit up and a surge of pain ran through his torso. He cried out.

Long fingered hands gently pushed him back down. "Fucking shrimp, I thought I told you to stay still. Do I need to tie you down?"

"S-sorry, Hiruma. I'm still a bit edgy. I'm fine now." The brunette smiled through his pain up at the blonde.

Hiruma peered down at him and clicked his tongue against his sharp teeth. He picked up a glass of water and a pill that was sitting on the bedside table. Glancing between them and Sena, he seemed to come to a decision. Just as gently as he pushed him down, he pulled him upright, trying not to aggravate the wounds of the smaller male. Hiruma held the pill to Sena's lips. "Take it."

Sena opened his mouth and took the pill from Hiruma's fingers. He knew that he probably should have hesitated and asked what the pill was for -because it could have been anything coming from Hiruma- but could not find it in him to care. He swallowed it down with water when Hiruma held the glass to his lips. So focused as he was on drinking the water, he did not notice the smirk that the blonde was sporting.

Hiruma put the glass back on the table and then pushed Sena down again. He was quiet for a moment with his lips pursed. "Hmm… I wonder if I should call the fucking manager."

Paling, the brunette choked on air. "What? No! Mamo-nee would kill me!"

The blonde cackled and patted Sena's hair. "It was just a joke. I don't want her here anyway, it would be a nuisance."

Sena sighed with relief.

"So, fucking shrimp. How are you feeling?"

Sena frowned. "I'm in pain. But now that you ask, other than that I feel kind of funny."

Green eyes glinted. "Is that so? I wonder why."

"Yeah, it's really weir-" Sena suddenly went limp and passed out.

Hiruma grinned. He tucked the bedcovers over Sena's body and then went to the door, rifle in hand. With one last look at Sena, he walked out and shut the door softly behind him. Once he was outside of the apartment, Hiruma brought his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp and clear whistle.

"CERBERUS!"

The blonde stood there waiting with a slight frown on his face until he heard the sound of running feet and panting in the distance. Smirking, he stood in the path of the figure as it ran towards him. At the last second, he sidestepped the figure and somehow leashed it. Hiruma grinned down at his captive. "Good boy."

Snarls erupted from the mouth of the captive. The captive turned out to be a brown dog with a spiked collar and sharp looking teeth. It tried to snap at Hiruma's fingers but found a packet of bacon waiting instead, diverting the dog's aggression towards its insatiable hunger. When Cerberus was done devouring the bacon he sat at attention, waiting for whatever the human wanted.

Hiruma pulled the Ziploc bag out his pocket and pulled out the strands of Sena's hair. He bent over and held it out to Cerberus. "The fucking shrimp is back in Japan and currently in my apartment. I need you to find the place where he was attacked tonight and then take me there."

The intimidating looking dog grunted and sniffed at the hair. He then sniffed the air around him and suddenly went still. The dog sniffed between the hair and the air again and then bolted down the street.

The grin never left Hiruma's face.

* * *

><p>When Sena woke up again he almost had a panic attack. That is until he remembered where he was. He was inside an apartment; the home of a blonde devil who drugged him into going to sleep so he could do who knows what. He shuddered, thinking back to Hiruma's anger. He hoped Hiruma was not still in a bad mood. '<em>Where did he run off to anyway? On second thought, maybe it's better that I don't know<em>'. Sena blanched at the possibilities.

'_So this is where he lives. His bedroom looks normal enough, surprisingly_,' Sena mused. Brown orbs took in the objects that were on display around the room: a few football posters and memorabilia. Otherwise, it was somewhat empty. But just because the room was seemingly empty did not mean that it actually was. Hiruma had proved that earlier with the closet. Knowing the blonde, the entire apartment was probably loaded with firearms, and who knows where they were all located. '_Better not touch anything unless he's_ _around'_.

The events of the previous night left Sena absolutely knackered. Even if he wanted to get up and explore the apartment out of curiosity, his wounds left him unable to do so. He could not help the bubble of curiosity that shot through him though. There were so many things he did not know about the blonde and Sena's time out of Japan left him at least a year behind in getting to know the blonde. Out of all of the people he left to go to America, Hiruma was one of the people that he had missed the most. '_Maybe I can start making up for lost time_.' The brunette smiled to himself.

Sena drifted in and out of sleep for what seemed like hours, waiting for Hiruma to come back. The urge to use the bathroom was increasingly making itself known as time ticked on. His body hurt so much that he doubted he could make it to the toilet on his own.

The door to the bedroom opened with a bang, making Sena want to jump out of his skin. The head of spiky blonde hair made him sigh with relief. Green eyes surveyed the room and Sena before stepping inside.

"Yo, shrimp."

"Welcome back, Hiruma. You've been gone for a long time, where have you been?"

The blonde grinned, revealing sharp teeth. "Do you really want the answer to that?" He moved to the closet to return his rifle to its rightful place.

Sena gulped and bit his lip. "Probably not…"

Hiruma pulled out the chair at his desk and sat down in it. He swiveled around to face Sena and brought his feet up to rest on the edge of the bed. "The fucking manager and everyone else have been going ballistic. Your no show last night has had them all frantic. I texted the manager to tell her you're with me and she's been blowing up my phone ever since. Bitch. Thinks I'm going to take advantage of you."

The brunette blinked innocently at him. "Take advantage? How?"

It was Hiruma's turn to blink. He hummed amusedly. "I wonder how indeed."

Just then Sena remembered his bodily needs. "Uh, Hiruma… I-I need to use the bathroom. And, um, I think I need help getting there." He glanced away embarrassedly, not liking the glint that appeared in Hiruma's eyes. The brunette yelped when he was lifted up into Hiruma's arms, bridal style no less. The cackle that the blonde let out didn't help Sena's embarrassment.

When they got to the bathroom they both stared at it for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Sena cleared his throat. "I think I can manage from here."

Green eyes glanced at him skeptically. "Are you sure, fucking shrimp? You couldn't even get out of bed earlier."

"I-I'll brace myself on the toilet or the wall or something. I can manage, really. Can you please put me down?"

Hiruma sighed and gently set him on his feet, steadying Sena when he swayed. He helped Sena into the bathroom and then walked out, glancing behind him to make sure the brunette was still standing. The door was frantically shut behind him, making him blink.

"Kekeke."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please~! [11/2014]


End file.
